¿¡Casados?
by Shadow-Dayris
Summary: La visita de un muy viejo amigo, una salida forzosa a un boliche, bebidas, alcohol, chicas... Y al otro día, en su mano izquierda, ahí, ahora él... ¡Estaba casado! ¡Las vegas debería ser el único lugar donde casarte sea ilegal!


¿¡Casados!

Sumary: La visita de un muy viejo amigo, una salida forzosa a un boliche, bebidas, alcohol, chicas... Y al otro día, en su mano izquierda, ahí, ahora él... ¡Estaba casado! ¡Las vegas debería ser el único lugar donde casarte sea ilegal!

Disclaimers: Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, los únicos que eh inventado yo son Kei, Elyon, Carol, Anna, Rosse, Leran, y otros que tal ves se vean mas adelante. Esta historia es solo de fans para fans, no posee ningún fin lucrativo.

Nota: Letra cursiva son los pensamientos

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: ¡Ah pasado tanto tiempo!<p>

Saltando los valles, pasando árboles, un par de ríos, iba él. Unos mechones de cabellos plateados iban revoloteando a su espalda, el resto del pelo le llegaba un poco mas abajo de nuca. Vestido con una chaqueta larga azul grisasea, con evillas en vez de botones, un poco desgastada, y unos pantalones negros tambien gastados.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no visitaba a su amigo, y la verdad, estaba un poco aburrido, no tenia mucho que hacer, como no ambicionaba nada, tampoco tenia enemigos, los últimos habían terminado muriendo en manos de otros.

Él era una antigua bestia mítica, en realidad no era bueno ni malo, si le agradabas, entonces seria un buen compañero. Mas que nada por esa estupida fidelidad canina que poseía. Era lo único malo de ser un lobo mítico de la luna, aunque mas bien debería decir un hijo bastardo de la luna, ya que los lobos son sus sirvientes por eso le aúllan en las noches en la que esta llena. Su padre, uno de los sirvientes mas leales, según eso pensaban, se había enamorado profundamente de la diosa de la luna, y la diosa de él, y bueno, las cosas pasaron, se divirtieron, por una larga noche que dejo una consecuencia. Debido a eso, es un hijo bastardo de la diosa de la luna. Por lo tanto, no es bienvenido entre los dioses de la luna, ni entre los sirvientes, -los lobos- ya que su padre es considerado un rebelde traidor de la manada por meterse con la diosa. En fin, su procedencia no es tan importante.

¡Vería a Chase después de tanto tiempo! Cielos, sonaba gay, pero lo extrañaba y además, Chase tenía muchos conocidos con los que estaba en guerra. Y también Irian a pasarla bien en las ciudades, sobre todo pasarla bien en la ciudad. Ah sii... extrañaba ir de aquí allá con Chase, sobre todo porque el desgraciado era un imán para las mujeres, y las que quedaban en rechazo –que para su extrañeza era muchas- se iban con él. Las ultimas veces empezó a creer que su amigo era... bueno, ya saben, del otro equipo de jugadores.

Y eh lo aquí. Ya había llegado al pie de la montaña. Que raro, al parecer iba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta que paso por todo el bosque de la perdición con las ardillas gigantes escupe fuego. Lindos animalejos.

Dentro de la tenebrosa guarida del mal, Chase meditaba tranquilo en su sala del trono. Wuya ya no estaba, la había echado a patadas después de otro "incidente" en contra de su salud. Todo estaba mejor que nunca, el castillo en calma, los leones relajados, ya que no debían vigilar a nadie.

* * *

><p>Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par golpeándose contra las paredes, y un grito entro desde afuera.<p>

- ¡Chase tanto tiempo mi buen amigo!

El mencionado se crispo, y por poco no suelta una grosería. Se dio vuelta sorprendiéndose al ver quien era el responsable de todo el escándalo.

- ¿Kei? Como... que... ¿Como rayos hiciste para entrar aquí?

- ¡Oh vamos! Después de tanto tiempo, ¿y eso es lo que me dices?

- Hola Kei, sigues igual no has cambiado absolutamente en nada, ¿Cómo rayos entraste aquí?

- Buff... valla, ni se porque te extrañe. Eres mas amargo que chupar limón.

- No me has dicho a que vienes.

- Cielos –lagrimea- no puedo creer lo malo que eres con migo, yo que venia a verte, visitarte, por si tienes algún problema, tiempo libre que quieras compartir para no sentirte solito –Le sonríe con una ancha hilera de dientes de una oreja a la otra.

- Solo viniste porque tu no tienes nada que hacer, ¿verdad?

- Ya que, ¿Puedo quedarme?

- No

- ¡Chase! ¡Pase dos días corriendo, almenos se amable!

- Argh, esta bien, quédate, pero no hagas demasiado ruido

- ¿Tienes algo de comer? Con eso no te molestare hasta la noche jeje –Con una gotita escurriéndole.

* * *

><p>Ya entrada la noche, Kei empezó a buscar a Chase.<p>

- Chaaaseeee, Chaaasssssse... ¿Chase?... ¡Chase!

- ¿¡Que quieres!

- ¡Waaa! ¡No me asustes así!

- pep- Que... arhg –Chase sabia que era inútil discutir con él. Era un buen amigo, fiel compañero, pero un idiota sin remedio. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Estoy aburrido, ¿Quieres salir? ¿Si? –Con los ojos iluminados

- No, no quiero salir no soy tu compañero de fiestas.

- Oh vamos! Antes te encantaba salir, siempre terminabas arruinando las parejas de la disco, los boliches, los bares, ¡Hasta incluso las que pasaban por la calle! Además te dejan pasar en cualquier lado por más que parezcas un linyera (1)

- Eh dicho no Kei, ya es mucho que te haya dejado quedarte, solo porque eres un buen

amigo, no voy a dejar que me arrastres en tus locuras, siempre terminan en algún lío.

- Oye, no digas eso!, Además, ¿Hace cuanto que no sales?, ¡Será divertido vamos!

* * *

><p>La siguiente escena era en un club nocturno, Estados Unidos, Las Vegas, y claro este club tenia mesas de apuestas, maquinas y todo lo que te puedas imaginar. Incluso un enojado lord dragón sentado en la barra de cara al publico, con el seño fruncido y maldiciendo en una lengua desconocida. Vistiendo únicamente una camisa verde oscuro, un par de muñequeras negras de cuero, unos pantalones negro, -que no importaba cuantas veces le cambiara el talle, su trasero siempre quedaba marcado- y un cinturón con una hebilla idéntica al ojo de dragón de su armadura.<p>

- Siempre acaba pasando lo mismo... no entiendo como deje que terminara convenciéndome. - Miro por sobe su hombro y la camarera que secaba los vasos y copas le dedico una amable sonrisa.

- _Ya va una- _Pensó y sonrío. Recordó lo único bueno de salir, las mujeres humanas eran siempre tan fáciles.

- Almenos deberías beber algo si no vas a divertirte cariño –Le ronroneo la camarera con la vos mas sedosa que pudo, ya que el ruido era ensordecedor –La casa invita todo lo que quieras. – Y le guiño el ojo.

Nunca fue de beber, pero al no tener nada mejor que hacer simplemente vacío la copa de unos cuantos tragos. Buscaría a Kei, y se largaría de este lugar con o sin él.

Y como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, apareció con dos copas de lo que parecía ser tequila.

- ¡Oye a que no me ganas en un fondo blanco!

Oh diablos... un reto. Chase no puede decir no a un reto. Seria como demostrar que no esta seguro de algo, ¡y el siempre esta seguro de todo!

- Dame eso idiota

- Jejeje –Sonrío anchamente con un brillo extraño en los ojos

Bebió toda la copa mas rápido de lo que él mismo pensó. Al bajarla, pudo ver el porque sonreía tan anchamente ese chucho desgraciado. Le había puesto algo al trago.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como todo se volvía incluso mas brilloso, luego, tenia ganas de apostar algo, bailar hasta no sentir las piernas y beber mas, mucho, mucho mas...

Lo ultimo de conciencia que le quedaba, le decía que había ganado un par de anillos a hombre desesperado, y que se habían encontrado con alguien mas. Eso es todo.

* * *

><p>Bien, esta es mi segunda historia enrealidad, la primera aun no se como seguirla XD Espero esta vez haber acatado todas las reglas. Y si la historia realmente funciona la seguire, aunque con la facultad tardare un poco. De todas formas agradecere cualquier review.<p>

(1)Linyera: persona sin hogar, lo pongo por las dudas.


End file.
